Masks and Low Cut Dresses
by i heart romance
Summary: A Masquerade ball is being held for the anniversary of Jon's coronation. With masks hiding their identies, will Numair and Daine do something they'll regret? This is a story my friend dared me to write- for some reason I agreed...
1. Strangers

_**Masks and Low Cut Dresses**_

_**Daine and Numair- a fluff piece**_

**This is just a random story I wrote. My friend dared me to write a random piece of fluff, so I did. Please read and review- I hope you like it!**

Daine squirmed, uncomfortably in the fancy ball gown she was wearing. The gown itself was not uncomfortable; the emerald green silk it was made from was gentle and soft against her skin; what made Daine uncomfortable in the dress was the ludicrously low neckline that displayed an amount of cleavage that Daine found deeply alarming. When Thayet had chosen the gown for her to wear to the masquerade ball- celebrating the anniversary of King Jonathon's coronation- she had described the neckline as _plunging_, Daine found the truth behind those words disturbing. Adding to Diane's self-consciousness was the skin tight way the gown clung to her curvy figure. With a last, regretful sigh, Daine placed her green mask over her hair; temporarily tamed and slicked back into a stylish bun on the nape of her neck. With her mask covering the top half of her face, her hair fashionably subdued and her ridiculous gown, Daine barely felt like herself.

...

Numair stood by one of the large open doors that led onto the balconies, surveying the masked crowd of nobles before him. He was taking particular joy in the sight of a busty blond in a backless scarlet gown when his attention was grabbed by the sight a new entry to the crowded ballroom. The girl was tall with a wonderful figure that curved in all the right places, she entered the room with such grace, Numair couldn't help but stare. With great pleasure he took in the dark green gown she wore that invitingly displayed some of her most... _glorious_ curves. The girl's hair was swept back into a tidy bun behind her head. Beneath her sparkling mask, dark lashes fluttered delicately as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. As she scrutinized the crowd her perfectly painted lips spread into a pleased smile and she relaxed into her surroundings.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Numair was boldly walking over to the young woman, as if pulled by some invisible force.

...

The ballroom was crowded with people in fashionable and flamboyant clothes, flirting, laughing and drinking, their identities hidden mysteriously behind masks. Taking in the madness around her, Daine relaxed. No one would recognise her, only Thayet, Alanna and Onua knew that it was her inside the revealing gown. With the hope that the night would be simple, entertaining and above all, a chance for fun, she relaxed.

Daine had always thought herself a very plain person; she had never understood what any man could see in her. which was why she was so surprised when the tall, dark stranger in the black mask approached her in the middle of a chaotic ballroom full of women that would be more than happy to fall out of their bodice for such a handsome man. He was tall, very tall; it was hard to see in the light but she guessed his hair was black or dark brown; his face was hidden behind a simple black mask that covered the top half of his face. His tunic was black velvet, embroided with fine silver thread. His appearance was impressive, and even with half his face hidden behind a mask, he was devastatingly handsome. As he walked over to her, a charming smile animating his features, she couldn't help but feel there was something very familiar about him.

...

With his most charismatic smile on his playful lips, and his most romantic line ready to be said, Numair walked up to beautiful young woman in the extravagant green gown. He bowed courteously to her before he began his not-so-subtle flirting. To his pleasure it seemed to achieve outstanding results...

...

Diane was surprised at herself with how enthusiastically she responded to the man's flirting. He was funny sweet and above all handsome. Before long, Daine was flirting with the stranger, and wondering where the peculiar night would lead...

The man neither asked her name, nor told her his, so with his identity still a mystery Daine began to consider the idea of searching for a more private place where she could be alone with her handsome stranger. Normally Daine would never have considered being so rushed (or brazen) with a man she hardly knew, but the gown and mask gave her the confidence to act however she pleased, despite how her over-protective teacher might've felt about it if he knew. He lips were still smiling at the thought of Numair's reaction to her actions when she whispered in the man's ear that she felt the need for air, in a more _private _place. The excited grin of her stranger showed how enthusiastic he was about this idea.

...

Out on the balcony, with the cool night sending Goosebumps up his arms Numair stood with his strange girl, who was staring across the hills, barely visible in the night, and casting him suggestive sideways smiles. With a thankful thought at how lucky he was to have found such a wonderful woman, he placed his arm casually around her delicate shoulders. She clearly felt this was her cue to turn around and face him. With a mischievous smile and a murmured comment about beautiful grey eyes, he lent towards her, his lips heading for hers. The feeling of their meeting sent peculiarly wonderful tingles up his spine and he wrapped her surprisingly muscled body in his strong, black clad arms and pulled her towards him. The warmth of her body against his made him want to pull her closer, hold her tighter, and never, ever let go.

...

It was with total pleasure that Daine reacted to the stranger's kiss. His mouth was warm and sweet and the feeling that filled her when he pulled her close was indescribably wonderful. Just when she thought the kiss couldn't get better, and could never be ruined, just when she thought that she would have gladly spent the night with the stranger's mouth on hers, a surprised call pierced the night's stillness.

"Numair! What on earth are you doing to Daine?!"

**So, what do you think? People think telling me I should write more, but I'm not sure how I would make it turn out. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh yea, I own none of the Characters- they are all Tamora Pierce's fabulous creations!**


	2. Mistaken Identities

_**Masks and Low Cut Dresses**_

_**Daine and Numair- a fluff piece**_

**A lot of people told me I should write another chapter of this story, so here it is! I hope you like it as much as you liked the first one! And thanks so much to everyone who sent me such great reviews-I also love to hear what people think of my writing.**

**Disclaimer:**** Obviously I do not own any of the characters- they belong to the amazing Tamora Pierce!**

"Numair! What on earth are you doing to Daine?"

Alanna's voice startled Daine out of her Stranger's arms before she even realised what her red-haired friend had said. I wasn't until she saw Alanna, her magenta gown clashing spectacularly with her fiery hair, looking shrewdly at her through an elaborate mask that she grasped what had happened.

Numair however had been far quicker to understand Alanna's words; all he could do was stand there with his mouth agape- his mask dangling in his hand revealing the horrified expression on his now familiar face. Meanwhile Alanna was joined by more onlookers including George, Onau, and Thayet; whose expressions varied from amused, to shocked.

All Daine could manage to do was stand in the shadows, trying to make sense of what was happening. Everything around her seemed to be moving slowly, she couldn't wrap her head around what was going on. Her mysterious Stranger had not been a stranger at all- he had been _Numair_: her teacher and friend. It had been _Numair _who she had pressed against, flirted with, wrapped her arms around- it had been Numair she had kissed. It had been Numair, and she had liked it!

It was too much for her to take in- when she saw the small crowd of her friends who had gathered nearby and witnessed her stupidity and humiliation it was all she could take. She just ran- leaving behind her friends and the celebrations, but unable to escape from the thoughts that haunted her mind.

***

Numair stared after Daine as she ran into the night. He barely noticed when Thayet, Onau and Alanna ran past him, pursuing their friend through the darkness.

Before he realised what he was saying Numair blurted out:

"When did Daine get so beautiful?" when he realised what he had said his face turned a magnificent shade of crimson. "I... I mean... she just looked so..." George smiled crookedly at his friend's stuttering, his expression amused and cheeky.

"Don't worry about it. We've all been waiting for this for a while. Really, I think it was stupid of Alanna to interrupt you two." His hazel eyes twinkled mischievously. Numair's face became more perplexed as he thought about what his friend had said.

Overtook with a need to defend himself Numair began explaining frenziedly.

"I didn't know it was Daine, I had no idea! Her hair was so _neat_ and her mask covered her face and I never thought Daine would wear a dress like _that_!" Numair tried desperately to justify his actions and explain himself but George simply grinned at him.

"Don't fuss Numair! We've always thought you two would make a great couple, don't you agree?" when Numair was unable to answer him he went on, "You certainly made tonight interesting, that's for sure!"

With a suggestive grin at his confused friend, George turned and returned to the celebration, leaving his words ringing in Numair's head.

***

"You really didn't know it was him?" Thayet asked- her disbelief clear in her hazel eyes. "How could you not know Numair?" Daine had no idea how to answer the queen's question so instead she paced around her room, trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Wishful thinking, maybe?" Daine, Thayet and Onau turned to where Alanna stood; leaning against Daine's bookcase- which held the book of anatomy Numair had given to Daine so long ago.

"That could make sense!" the room turned again to look at Thayet where she sat perched on the edge of Daine's bed. "You like him, but you didn't want to hurt your friendship; so you convince yourself that he's someone else and then..." she trailed of raising her eyebrows suggestively as her friends considered what she had said.

"That does sound like them. Numair looked so shocked when we interrupted that I'm sure he had no idea it was you either." Onau murmured quietly and the others nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe we just didn't recognise each other! It was dark in that room and we were wearing masks- it is perfectly plausible that we simply failed to identify each other and it was just a bizarre, unlucky coincidence that it was Numair- and not any other man in court- that I was kissing!" Daine didn't realise but she was shouting in frustration at her friends who just watched her calmly.

"But Daine," Onau began quietly, not wanting to aggravate Daine further, "you and Numair know each other better than anyone! How could you _not_ recognise each other?" the earnest and reasonable tone of her friend's voice calmed Daine and made her consider what she was saying. She spent almost all her time with Numair, she knew him better than any other person in Tortall, and felt closer to him. If there was anyone that she'd be able to recognise at a masquerade ball, it would be Numair. So why hadn't she known him?

**So what did you think? I know it was really short but I don't really know what I should have happen next. If you have any ideas or feedback please review and tell me what you think!**

**What Should I Do Next? Should Numair and Daine get together? Or should they do something completely different? Or should Kitten just burn the whole kingdom to the ground? Please tell me your ideas and what you want to happen because I'm really not sure!**


End file.
